


Being a Pain

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [26]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Being a Pain

Walking back into the tower, Vin was laughing at something Clint had said. He leaned against his father once they were through the doors. “Thanks for this, dad.” He grinned.

“I really enjoyed myself. So anytime.” Clint smiled back. “Sounds like Y/N is home. Why don’t you go see how their date was?”

Vin scrunched his nose. “I dunno if that’s a good plan.”

Clint raised an eyebrow. “Then you can tell her about us hanging out after. Get used to talking about your lives to each other.”

“Sounds very adult like.” Vin made a face.

He laughed at that. “More like human like.”

“Yes, sir.” Vin chuckled. “I’ll try.” He nodded before heading to find you. He leaned in your doorway as you sat across from Parker, a book between you. “Hey.”

You smiled over at him. “Hey. Did you have fun with our old man?”

“A lot more than I thought I would.” Vin nodded. “Had me laughing pretty hard.” He chuckled.

“He’s funny?” You joked. “I pegged him for anything but serious… but never for being funny.”

“He really is.” He chuckled. “How was your time with Nat?”

You smiled. “Good. It was amusing watching her make the cashier all flustered.”

Vin chuckled. “I bet that was amusing.”

“Very. I wish you could have seen it.”

“Next time.” He smiled. “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

“It’s probably a daily activity. She does it to your dad all the time.” Parker smirked.

You laughed, nodding. “True.” You looked at your brother. “Wanna chill in here?”

Vin looked unsure, but after a moment, nodded. He went over and sat by your bed, ruffling his hair for a minute. “Whatcha guys doing?”

“We’ll, he’s kinda reading. And I’m kinda just being a pain.”

Parker smirked at that, looking back down at his book. “I don’t mind.”

“Good.” You smirked. Glancing at Vin, you nudged him with your shoulder. “So, what did you guys do?”

“Just had some subs and some dessert. Chilled.”

“Sounds relaxing.” You smiled.

He nodded. “Very. You guys? Burgers?”

“Yup. The fries were the best part.” You told him.

Parker chuckled. “She stole mine.”

“You have to douse them in ketchup so she won’t eat em.” Vin advised.

He looked up, surprised. “No one cared to share fry saving information? Shame on you.” He teased Vin.

“Hey man, I thought she’d spare your fries, but I guess no one’s safe.” he held up his hands with a smirk.

You pouted between them. “I just love fries.” You defended yourself.

“Our fries.” Parker nudged you.

“They were extra tasty….” You mused.

“You always say that.” Vin looked up at you. “And if I try to get the last one, you give me those damn puppy dog eyes. Or threaten to punch my arm.”

You smirked, kissing Parker’s cheek as he looked concerned. “I’d never punch your arm.”

Vin gagged dramatically. “No, you’d rather suck his face off.” He pointed out.

“True.” You smirked. You laughed when he made a disgusted face. You leaned against Parker, poking him until he stopped reading. “I win.” You chuckled.

He playfully glared at you. “For now.” He smirked.

“She has a nasty right hook, don’t mess with her.” Vin mumbled.

Parker raised an eyebrow at you. “I could imagine.”

You shrugged as if it was no big deal. “A girl’s gotta do what a girls gotta do.”

Parker cracked a smile and kissed your cheek. “Least I know you can defend yourself.” He sounded proud, making your face soften.

You smiled and nuzzled to him happily. “I’m sure I could learn more technique.” You noted.

“Same.” Vin shrugged.

“I could train you guys when I’m healed more.” Parker offered.

“Sure.” Vin nodded. “Since Y/N’s already trained with Steve.”

You blushed at that. “I was surprised that I enjoyed hitting a bag.” You chuckled.

“Well, if you like Steve’s training better…” Parker gave you a half smile.

You stuck your tongue out at him. “I didn’t say that.”

“She’s more of a Bucky girl.” Vin teased.

Parker laughed at that. “Probably helps that he says she’s the favorite twin.” He joked.

“She always is.” Vin huffed playfully.

You grinned at that. “I’m cuter.”

“Agreed.” Parker smiled. “Sorry, Vin. You just aren’t my type.” He laughed.

“Couldn’t handle my lip ring anyway.” Vin muttered.

You shoved him playfully, shaking your head. “You can’t even handle your lip ring.”

Vin laughed and looked at you. “What does that even mean?”

You shrugged, making both guys laugh. “It sounded better in my head.” You admitted.

“Must’ve.” Vin snorted. “Things usually do.” He added.

You nodded, nudging him with your foot. “Dork.” You teased. “How about we try to get us all out soon? Maybe once Parker is healed more we go bowling?”

Vin nodded. “I think that’d be fun.”

Looking to Parker, you hoped he felt the same. When he kissed your cheek, you smiled wide. “Good. More for us to all do!”

“We should take dad.” Vin suggested. “I think he’s digging the family time thing.” He pointed out.

“That’s cute.” You smirked. “I’m down for him to join.” You agreed. “Nat, too. I have a feeling that would be extremely amusing.”

“I’m not going to complain about that.” Vin smirked. “Oh, maybe YouTube it!” He laughed.

Parker grinned as he watched you both crack up at that. It was good to see the two of you seem close again. He gently took your hand in his as you and Vin talked, letting you have a minute with him. His thumb brushed over your knuckles gently. “I should call May in a while.” He told you. “I’ll let you guys catch up for a minute.”

You gave him a small smile. “Tell her I say hi?”

“Sure.” He kissed your cheek before leaving the room to call her.

Turning back to Vin, you smiled. “Ah, just the two of us.”

“The good ol’ days.” He joked. “Was the date good then?”

You grinned and nodded. “Really good.”

Vin nodded. “Good. I’m glad.” He said honestly.

“Yeah?” You raised your eyebrows.

He chuckled. “Yeah. I am. Dad… may have helped with that.”

“Did you grow up in the last two hours?” You smirked. “Or are you a pod person?”

He chuckled. “It’s weird, but dad gives advice that makes sense.” Vin admitted.

“I don’t know what you’ve done with my brother but…” You smirked wider. “I’ll take it.”

“Good.” He chuckled. “You’re stuck with me.” Vin grinned. “Just like I’m stuck with you.”

You smiled innocently at him. “Yeah, you are.” You chuckled. “For life.”

He smiled at that and leaned into you. “At least I got a sister I don’t hate.” he pointed out.

“That would be awful.” You blinked. “God, imagine if you got stuck with a cheerleader or something!”

He shivered. “That’s what nightmares are made of.” He looked terrified.

“What is?” Steve peeked in. He raised an eyebrow, a slightly amused look on his face.

You laughed even harder as Vin shuddered. “Having a cheerleader for a sister.”

He smirked. “So, if your dad and Nat have a girl that turns out to want to be a cheerleader…?”

Both of you made a face at that. “Is that possible? He’s like 80!” Vin cried.

Steve lost it, shaking his head. “Oh, that’s great.” He laughed even harder at your pale faces. “He’s not that old!” He corrected. “God, what’s that make me? A mummy?”

You laughed at that. “I guess so. You and Bucky both.” You nodded in agreement. “Old farts…” You teased.

Steve smirked. “I’m probably closer to your age than to your dads.” He chuckled. “Not by much though.”

That made your eyebrows shoot up, surprising you. “Really?”

He nodded. “Bucky’s a year older than me technically. But…” He shrugged. “I’m clearly more mature.” He smirked.

“Huh.” Vin nodded. “You learn something new every day.”

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “So you might want to start liking cheerleaders.” He laughed as he set you both groaning. “That was too easy.”

You tossed one of your small pillows at him, a smile on your face. “Jerk.” you teased.

Steve grinned. “That’s me.” He shook his head. “Just came to check on you guys…” He told you. “I can tell everything’s okay. Where’s the third Musketeer?”

“Calling May.” You nodded. “So, there’s no telling when he’ll be back in.” You chuckled.

Steve chuckled. “True. And then if Tony finds out she’s on the phone.” He shook his head. “I think he wants to treat her like a cute little grandmother. Even if she’s not even close to that.”

You both chuckled at that. “Tony’s a flirt anyway. No matter the age.” You shrugged. “I think he’ll be that old wrinkly 90 year old trying to pick up some young nurse.”

“And land her.” Vin added.

“True.” Steve laughed. “That’s a good one.” He nodded. “And…slightly disturbing.” He added after a moment.

“What isn’t disturbing about him?” You teased.

Steve shrugged, making you and Vin laugh. “What’s got you two laughing like hyenas?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow as he peeked in the room. The pair of you looked at each other and lost it.

Tony looked at Steve curiously who was holding back a laugh. “What?” He asked again. “Did I miss something?”

“Was just telling Steve that Parker is talking to May.” You snickered as his face lit up. “Something you want to tell us, Mr. Stark?” You teased.

Tony barely blushed. “My words are not for young ears.”

You blinked and made a face. “For once… I’m thankful to be underage…”

Vin nodded in agreement as Steve smacked Tony’s chest. “Be a gentleman.” He chastised the brunette.

“Hey, I didn’t say what I was thinking!”

“We all know what you were thinking.” Steve made a face. “And it’s not child friendly.”

“Have I ever been child friendly?” Tony smirked, then shook his head. “Anyway, Bruce is asking for Parker so when he comes back…”

“I’ll tell him.” you shrugged.

“Thank you.” He waved, eyeing Steve as he left.

Steve chuckled, shaking his head. “Thankfully you aren’t his.” He joked before heading out.

Vin hummed at that. “I feel like we’d be the same.” He told you. “Maybe just less open to bonding time.”

You nodded. “He seems like the most relatable when compared to him growing up.” You shrugged.

Vin nodded. “We’d have more piercings probably.” He noted. “And we’d likely drink more.”

“We still would be if dad hadn’t come for us.” You noted. “I don’t think we’ll be hearing from mom anymore, though.” You looked at him. “Not after that dinner.”

He nodded. “Are you okay with that?”

You thought for a moment and shrugged. “I do love her, and I do miss her… but the way she made us sound? When I realized how little she thought of us? It hurt.”

“Yeah.” Vin sighed. “Dad has shown us honesty at least.” He agreed. “He’s not afraid to be upfront.”

“True.” You looked down. “I sometimes feel bad for giving him a hard time at first.”

He shook his head. “We’re supposed to be a pain in the ass.” He chuckled.

You smiled at that. “Yeah, true.” At least that was one thing you got right.

Parker came in a few moments later, smiling. “Sorry I took a while.”

“It’s okay.” You told him. “Bruce is looking for you, by the way.”

He gave a small whine. “Okay.” Parker came over and kissed your cheek. “I’ll be back.”

You smiled and watched him go, shoving Vin when he gave you a smirk. “Wanna hunt down some cards?”

He nodded, getting up and following you out for the search. “Poker?” He asked.

You nodded. “Sure.” You peeked into different rooms that were empty. “Wonder if any of the others want to play?”

“I can go check with Nat and dad if you wanna find Bucky?” Vin offered.

“Meet me in the dining room?” You smiled as he nodded and went to find the super soldier. It took you a few minutes to find him, but he didn’t look like he was too busy. “Wanna play some poker with me and Vin? Maybe Nat and dad, too?”

“Poker? You kids know poker?” He grinned.

You chuckled, nodding. “Of course we know poker!”

“That’s exciting. I’m in.” He nodded. “Where are we playing?” Bucky asked as he got up. “Outback?”

“Dining room.”

“Are we getting Steve?” He asked.

You shrugged. “We can. Although, if Tony shows up, I reserve the right to find something to pelt him with.” You joked.

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “You do that, doll. I don’t even care about the reason.”

“I knew I liked you.” You poked his bicep. “Ow…”

He grinned. “Not expecting that?”

You shook your hand slightly. “Uh, no.”

He laughed. “Should’ve warned you.” He shrugged. “Let me go hunt down Rogers.”

You nodded and followed for a bit before deciding to check on your boyfriend. “I’m just gonna check in with Bruce.”

* * *

Walking towards where you assumed they would be, you whistled to yourself. Wondering if Bruce was still cleaning Parker’s bandages, you hoped he was healing okay. And that getting him to go out didn’t make it worse.

When you peeked into the room you guessed, you hummed as you saw just Bruce. “Bruce?”

He lifted his head, looking at you as he removed his glasses. “Oh, hey Y/N. How’s it going?”

“Good. You know where Parker is?” You furrowed your eyebrows.

He shook his head. “I talked to him earlier to just see if he was feeling better with his bruises.” He explained.

You smiled softly at that. “Wanna join us for poker?”

He chuckled. “No, but thank you. Something tells me you guys are good.”

“No comment.” you joked.

“Exactly.” He laughed. “Maybe another time.” Bruce smiled.

“I’ll hold you to that.” You teased before waving, going to try and find Parker. You wondered where he had gone off to. You figured maybe he had gone to see Tony or was already with Vin. It wasn’t like you were in a huge mansion, either. As you passed by one of the conference rooms, you heard Tony’s voice, then Parker’s Aunt’s.

Raising an eyebrow, you peeked in. “Sorry… you know where Parker is?”

Tony looked away from the video call and shook his head. “Sorry. Haven’t seen lover boy.”

You rolled your eyes at that. “You could have just said no.” You sighed. “Alright, thanks.”

“Wait, who’s that?” Came May’s voice.

Tony grinned as if he was proud. “I’m sure you heard of Y/N. This is her in the flesh.”

There was silence as you walked over. “I haven’t.” May said

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Parker’s girlfriend?”

May looked taken aback. “I wasn’t aware that he had one, to be honest.” She noted the hurt look on your face before you turned and walked out.

You shoved your hands in your pockets, feeling not only your face heat up but tears prickle your eyes. You’d been honest about not telling the team about you and Parker. He never even hinted at it. You completely dropped the idea of playing cards and slammed the door to your room instead. Moving to your bed, you flopped onto it and cried.

You didn’t know how long you stayed there, but you ignored every knock that came to your door. Finally, someone knocked and then opened the door. “Everyone’s worried about you.” Parker’s voice made you stiffen. “Please just tell me if you’re okay.”

“Don’t want to talk to you!” You shouted.

Parker was surprised. “Wait, what did I do?” He asked, hurt lacing his voice.

You didn’t want to explain it to him. “Go ask Tony.” You sniffed, not looking over to him. Grabbing your blanket, you pulled it over your head.

“I want to hear it from you.” He softly told you, worry consuming him. “Please?” He added when you didn’t even move.

“Leave.” Was all you mumbled. You could hear the sharp intake of breath before he shuffled out. Not even five minutes later you felt a hand on your back. “I said leave!” You tore off the cover, sagging when you saw it was your dad. “Sorry.” You sighed.

Clint looked concerned. “I saw Parker in the hall heading to find Tony. Looked like someone died. What happened?”

You sat up, holding the covers to you. “I was looking for him earlier and I went in to ask Tony, and he was talking to May and…” You rambled. “And she didn’t know who I was!”

His eyebrows went up. “What to you mean she didn’t know who you are?”

“I thought maybe she just had never had seen me before so she didn’t recognize me, but then Tony told her I’m his girlfriend and she wasn’t aware he had one.” You sniffled. “I-is he ashamed to tell her about me? Does he just not want her to know he’s dating some delinquent?”

Clint sat down. “I doubt he’s embarrassed or anything.” He tried to reassure you. “He probably hasn’t gotten around to it.”

“Hasn’t gotten around to it? He lives with her. They were chatting just this morning!” You hugged yourself.

Clint sighed. “I know, but maybe he didn’t want to worry her?” He tried. You gave him a look, earning a shrug. “I’m sorry.” He squeezed your shoulder. “Is the dad thing to say I will go beat him up for you?” He smiled.

“I think that works better when the boyfriend isn’t a superhero.” You teased.

“Hey, I’m stronger!” He said playfully.

You smirked. “He’s younger.”

He placed a hand on his chest, offended. “I had you young.”

“And you got old.” You poked him. “Being young once doesn’t count as the same thing as being young now.”

“I’m not that old!” He practically whined.

Laughing, you shook your head. “You sound like a giant 5 year old.”

“See? Still young.” He grinned. “Want me to go talk to him?” He asked gently, now that you seemed calmer.

You shook your head. “I just wanna chill in here a while.” You played with your blanket. “I know I hid us from you guys, but he knew. I didn’t keep it from him.” You explained. “He could have just told me that he wasn’t ready to tell her, but now that it was a secret it really stings.” You admitted.

He nodded, understanding. “I get it.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, if you change your mind about me talking to him, I can do that.”

“Thanks. Vin is probably wondering where I am. We were gonna play some poker with Bucky, and maybe a few others.” You sighed. “I don’t want to face Parker, or explain to the others what happened besides Vin.”

“How about I have Tony take Parker to visit May? I’ll tell the others you have a headache, and we can play later when he’s gone.” He offered.

You shrugged. “Yeah, maybe.” you flopped on your side.

He patted your arm. “I’ll see what I can do.” He got up. “Just relax.”

You smiled gratefully. “Thanks.” You sighed. Once he stepped out, you covered yourself back up again, hoping to not overthink. This was a whole new feeling for you, and you hated it. You doubted you were overreacting, but you knew people in relationships tended to do that. “Damn it.” You groaned.

* * *

Parker looked up sadly as Tony walked into his room. “Oh, hey, Mr. Stark.”

“What’s up?” Tony asked, letting Parker go at his own pace.

The teen shrugged. “I upset Y/N…” He told him. “She told me to ask you about it.”

Tony sighed. “I was talking to May when she walked in.” He started. “May asked who it was, I said your girlfriend…” He winced.

Realization filled Parker’s face and he groaned. “Oh, man.” He ran his hands through his hair. “No wonder she’s pissed.”

“So…care to explain?” Tony asked. “Because I can tell she’s really hurt.” He leaned on the doorframe.

“I just didn’t want May to worry more.” He shrugged.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “So, you didn’t tell your girlfriend…why?”

“I didn’t want her to get mad at me.” He said sheepishly.

“And, that’s exactly what happened. Because you weren’t honest. She was honest with you when she didn’t want to tell us about your relationship.” Tony felt weird being the voice of reason, but it had to be done.

Parker nodded sadly. “I know. But I didn’t want her to leave me!”

Letting out a deep breath, Tony shook his head. “I don’t think she would have, but you have to think about what’s likely going through her head now.” He said softly.

Parker stayed slumped and shrugged. “What do I do?”

“I’d give her some time, and then explain things to her. Maybe video chat with May and introduce them.” Tony suggested.


End file.
